


Bump

by bethevibeyouseek



Series: Westfall Family Fics Revisited [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethevibeyouseek/pseuds/bethevibeyouseek
Summary: A series of snippets all centered around the debut of the Westfall Family.





	1. Chapter 1

“Franky, can you come here?” Bridget yelled from the bathroom where she’d been retching each morning like clock work. She was currently on her knees waiting for the wave of nausea to come over her. Hearing her name, Franky peeked her head into the bathroom only to find her wife throwing up her breakfast of buttered toast. The poor blonde had been unable to keep anything down in the mornings, but toast? Franky’s worry was etched in her brow as she wet a washcloth to press on the back of Bridget’s neck.  
  
“Gidge, that’s it. You are going to the doctor TODAY. I don’t want to hear another word about it!” Franky kneeled beside her to rub her back as another wave passed over her.  
  
“Fine,” Bridget submitted. She hated when Franky was right. 

“Gidge is that you? What did the doctor say?” Franky had just arrived back home from a run after work to find Bridget sitting at the kitchen island with her coat and shoes still on. With her back towards the door, Franky was unable to see the psychologist’s face clearly. Fear ticked the edges of the brunette’s eyes as she came to stand in front of the island. Bridget appeared to have been crying. Franky noted the tinge of red in her otherwise insanely blue eyes. “Is everything okay?” Franky whispered fearing the worst. Even after all this time, her anxieties would never fully leave her as so many of the ones she loved did.  
  
“It’s perfect,” Bridget smiled as she set the positive pregnancy test on the space between them. She watched as Franky processed the information slowly savoring each different emotion as it crossed her face. The moment she had envisioned her entire way home from the doctors office was even better in person. Franky’s hand flew over her mouth as after an excited sob managed to escape. 

“You are?”  
  
“I am!”  
  
“But I thought-”  
  
“I know!”  
  
“You’re-”  
  
“Yes!” 

Without another moment to waste, Franky embraced Bridget and kissed her before pressing their foreheads together. The stayed like that for a moment, swaying in happiness. Franky’s hands would normally be cupping Bridget’s cheeks, but this time they were pressed lovingly over her stomach and their baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Things were progressing smoothly throughout the first stages of pregnancy after the initial morning sickness had passed. Now Bridget’s major concern was how tight her skirts seemed to be getting when she bent down to put on her shoes. One morning as she readied for work, the zipper behind her refused to close.  
  
“Franky, help. I think this is snagged on my shirt,” Bridget turned baring her backside towards her. Finishing dressing herself, the brunette moved to help with the garment.  
  
“Uh, it’s not stuck on your shirt.”  
  
“What’s it stuck on then?” Bridget tried to look over her shoulder to see what the culprit was.  
  
“It’s your bump,” Franky smiled at her through the mirror in front of them.  
  
“My what?”  
  
Franky’s hands slid around to cup over the small but noticeable bump of Bridget’s abdomen. When on earth did that happen? Franky smiled broadly, giving her cheek a kiss.  
  
“I have a bump,” Bridget repeated.  
  
“Seems like it might be time to go shopping.” Franky delivered a row of kisses down Bridget’s smooth neck. Even after all this time, the blonde would never tire of those lips on her skin.  
  
“I guess you’re right,” she sighed, defeated. She’d avoided the maternity section as long as possible.  
  
“I’m sorry, come again?”  
  
“I said you were right,” she groaned. The younger woman was totally getting on her nerves.  
  
“I’ll never get tired of hearing that,” Franky teased.  
  
“Hush you, now help me find a dress that fits.”  
  
“As you wish, my love.” Franky went to the closest in search of something more suitable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
